The Drama Club
by milla101
Summary: Mackenzie Rose, a 12 year old girl, sees nothing wrong with the world. Sheltered by her mother she is use to everything. But when she meets 30 year old Chad Dylan Cooper who life starts to break apart. READ FOR MORE INFO!
1. April 11

**Title- The Drama Club**

**Review- Mackenzie Rose, a 12 year old girl, sees nothing wrong with the world. Sheltered by her mother she is use to everything. But when she meets 30 year old Chad Dylan Cooper who life starts to break apart. READ FOR MORE INFO!**

**Rating- K+ for minor cursing.**

**AN- First off, please review! I am new at this so I would love reviews. Second this takes place during present times. So because Chad is 30 in this story that means during Sonny With A Chance the year was 1998-2000.**

**Diclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SWAC! I DO OWN MACKENZIE AND HER FRIENDS! Kinda… maybe…**

* * *

><p>April 11, 1999. Everyone remembers that day. It was like 911; you know where you were when you found out about it.

My drama teacher was in his room when he was told the news. My best friend's mom was studying for her college exam when she found out. My English teacher who's 55 told me she was grading papers when she found out about it. Ask around and everyone will tell you where they were when it happened.

No, almost everyone.

If you go to 512, Woodcliff Court, Sunnyside, Florida and knock on the door you will see a woman about 29 with long black hair and brown eyes. Ask her where she was and she will just look at you. She will stare at you until you ask her again. Then she will look at you and say, "What are you talking about? Now doesn't your mother want you home?"

She will never answer it.

Why? I don't know. All I know is she just won't.

My mother, Ally Rose, will never say anything. Never.

That's where it all went wrong.

No… It all went wrong the day I tried out for The Drama Club. That day was amazing. It was spectacular. It was a dream come true.

All those things describe it. But there's something else you should know.

That's the day I meet 30 year old Chad Dylan Cooper. That's the day everything went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please comment!<strong>


	2. Tonight, Tonight

**AN- Okay so first off thank you BrandNewEyes929 , and Channyforeva87 for reviewing. THANK YOU!**

**Second- I am still on summer break so I should be able to write a bit more but once school starts I will update once a week or so.**

**Third- Here are links to the characters outfits and how they look for this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Me: YAY!**

**Mackenzie: What?**

**Me: I OWN YOU!**

**Mackenzie: WHAT!**

**Me: Hey, let me be excited. I own you, Summer, and Cammi but not Chad.**

**Mackenzie: Okay… Awkward…**

**Me: I DON'T OWN SWAC! CAN I MAKE THAT CLEARER?**

**Mackenzie: NOOO!**

**Oh I almost forgot… I do not own any of the songs I use in this chapter or in the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MACKENZIE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>_

This story starts May 26, 2011. School had been out for a few days and everyone in Sunnyside was bursting with excitement. At least all the kids going into 7th, 8th, or 9th grade. Why? Because auditions for The Drama Club, a super elite group of students who do a bunch of performances. Since I'm going into 7th grade ( yay times 40) I can audition.

YAY! HAPPY DANCE!

…

Hehe…

So now that you have been introduced to my epic, crazy, goofy mind I might as well tell you a bit about my life.

I'm 12 years old; I live with my mom Ally Rose. I don't know much about my dad, all I know is I have never meet him.

Obvious I know.

I am a bit goofy, but also very serious, and what my mom calls "self centered". I'm not like that all the time, only when I need to be. I'm also overly confident, and I always try to stay out of other people's business unless I am directly involved. I love to sing and I can play the guitar. I am an AMAZING liar aka actor.

I have long light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and the biggest blue eyes ever. My mom says I have my dad's eyes. :)

My best friend's name is Summer Rhodes. She's my age but she looks a bit younger than me. Summer has shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. She is an awesome friend. She loves to dance and sing but cannot act at all. She is VERY silly and goofy! Way more than me. ;)

So now that the info is over time to tell you about what happened that day. I got up, got dresses, did what I always did except I grabbed my mom's old guitar. My mom was in the kitchen, her long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She was sipping coffee and reading "Tween Weekly". She never reads the newspaper only this magazine. Why? I don't know. I'm just use to it.

"Morning Mom," I said as I grabbed a pop-tart.

"Morning Mackenzie" She said looking up from her magazine.

"The auditions for The Drama Club are today. Summer's mom is giving me a ride," I said, popping a tart into my mouth. "So don't worry about giving me a ride,"

"Okay. I'm going to be at work today until 5," My mom is the head editor of the town's newspaper. Maybe that's why she won't read it…

"Kay," I said. I grabbed my "I love love" tote and slipped my converse shoes. "Love ya. See you later," I headed out the door and ran to Summer's house which was 3 blocks away.

_**-THEDRAMACLUB-**_

The ride to The Drama Club went by really fast and soon we were there. I was getting a bit nervous but I didn't bother letting it get to me. I'm far too awesome to let that happen.

The Drama Club was a good-size building with a stage, 10 dressing rooms, an office, and a room used for almost everything.

The auditions were held in the stage and there were about 45 kids there. When we got there a girl named Jessica ran to us looking super excited.

"Did ya hear?" she asked jumping up and down. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her brown eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fish moved to New Mexico!"

"What!" Mr. Fish was the old drama teacher and was famous around the town.

"Yeah but we have a real actor with us!"

"WHO!" Summer shouted.

"This guy who my mom had the biggest crush on when she was our age. His name is Chad Dylan Cooper."

I froze. Why did that name sound familiar. "That's… cool."

"Yeah bu-" Jessica started to say but was cut off by a voice from the stage.

A man with ear-length dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes about 30-something stood on the stage. "Hello. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper but you can all call me Chad. I am your new director."

_Director, _I thought._ What?_

"Because Mr. Fish has left there will be some changes. Instead of having a group of 25 it will be 12."

Suddenly my whole body turned pale. What?

"So… who's ready to start?"

_**-THEDRAMACLUB-**_

I had to wait 30 minutes before I got called up.

"Mackenzie Rose" Chad shoted into a megaphone. I smiled and ran up to the stage.

I picked up the microphone and said into it, "Hi. I'm Mackenzie. I will be singing and dancing to Tonight Tonight."

"It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my boyfriend went and cheated on me  
>He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<br>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<br>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out"<p>

When it was over I bowed and waited for Chad to say something. He looked at me with his blue eyes and said into the microphone.

"In"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Please comment! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Swag It Out and Cammi Lee

_**AN- So this will be a shorter chapter cause I'm just gonna introduce a new character and have some more songs.**_

_**The links for Mackenzie, Summer, and Jessica's outfits are in my bio.**_

_**Also most of the chapters will be in Mackenzie's point of view but I plan to have a few in other characters point of view.**_

_**DISCLAIMER-**_

_**Me: YAY!**_

_**Mackenzie: What?**_

_**Me: I OWN YOU!**_

_**Mackenzie: WHAT!**_

_**Me: Hey, let me be excited. I own you, Summer, and Cammi but not Chad.**_

_**Mackenzie: Okay… Awkward…**_

_**Me: I DON'T OWN SWAC! CAN I MAKE THAT CLEARER?**_

_**Mackenzie: NOOO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mackenzie's Point Of View<strong>_

"In" Chad said and I felt a smile come onto my face. I pumped my fist in the air and stuck my tougne at the crowd. I could see Summer smiling and laughing. Ehh… I was just funny naturally.

I hopped off the stage and skipped toward Summer.

"You were amazing!" She exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Thanks! You will do awesome too!" I said, bringing her mood up 10%.

"Summer Rhodes," Chad announced in his megaphone.

"Good luck!" I yelled to Summer while she walked up toward the stage.

Once she got up there she picked the mic up and said, "I will be singing and dancing to Swag It Out"

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (x4)_

_I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out (x4)_  
><em>I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag<em>

_Don't watch me watch the t-t-tv_  
><em>I'm swaggin' when you se-e-e me<em>  
><em>I'm shining bright you'll fall in lo-o-o-ove (in love)<em>  
><em>I'm a rider, I ride like a harley<em>  
><em>Start it up and start up the party<em>  
><em>Livin' it up swag it out my way<em>  
><em>Nicki Minaj havin' pink fridays<em>  
><em>Shalalala make lots of paper<em>  
><em>Nananana don't drip off haters<em>  
><em>Got my hair it's done, my nails there did<em>  
><em>Swaggin' so all eyes are on me<em>

_Swag it out_  
><em>I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out (x4)<em>

_Pretty like Beyoncé, big time like Kanye_  
><em>Imma rock out rock out like Green Day<em>  
><em>Imma act out act on no screen play<em>  
><em>Swag it out Whassup?<em>  
><em>I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna<em>  
><em>Swag it all out show off like a stunner<em>  
><em>I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna<em>  
><em>Swag it all out stay hotter than the summer<em>

_Shalalala makes lots of paper_  
><em>Lalalala Don't trip off haters<em>  
><em>My hair it's done my nails there did<em>  
><em>Swaggin' so one point all eyes are on me<em>

_Swag it out_  
><em>I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out (x4)<em>

_Let the bass bang Throw your hands in the air (air, air)_  
><em>Hands in the air (air, air) Throw-Throw your hands in the air<em>  
><em>(Throw your hands in the air) Let the bass bang<em>  
><em>And throw your hands in the air H-H-hands in the air<em>  
><em>Throw-Throw your hands in the air<em>

_Swag it out_  
><em>I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out (x4)<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh "_

When she finished she looked at Chad and his said into the megaphone.

"In"

Summer instead of punching her fist in the air she just smiles and bowed.

I laughed and when she reached me she said, "Yes! We are both gonna be in!"

I smiled and said, "I know! How awesome is this?"

"Extremely awesome"

"Cammi Lee" Chad said.

A girl with breast-length blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to the stage.

"I will be singing Firework" She said into the mic confident.

_" Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_  
><em>drifting through the wind<em>  
><em>wanting to start again?<em>  
><em>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<em>  
><em>like a house of cards,<em>  
><em>one blow from caving in?<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
><em>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon "<em>

I looked at Summer and realized where I've seen her before. Her mom was a talented performer and a member of the school's PTA. In fact she practically was the PTA.

"In" Chad said, looking somewhat impressed.

"Look who already has a favorite," Summer snickered.

I laughed but stopped when Cammi walked over to us.

"Congrads that you two got in! I'm glad you went before me. That way his expectations were low," She smirked.

It was a confusing insult, not her best, but we were still upset.

"Whateve-" Summer started to say but I cut her off.

"At least he wasn't judging by zits or else there would be no contest. You would be the obvious winner." I smirked and then said one more thing, "Blonde is so out,"

She frowned, lended in and whispered, " You should be scared,"

"Like I'd be scared of someone like you,"

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Summer turned to me and said, "What did you just do?"

"She was bugging me," I responded, shrugging.

I am normaly a nice girl but I do have a bit of an attitude when I get upset or insulted. I got in so much trouble in 2rd grade when Billy June said my drawing of my mom was horrible. He wouldn't stop so I shut him up by punching him in the face.

Good times… Good times…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? Do you like Mackenzie's bad side? What about Cammi? R&amp;R<strong>_


	4. Sonny Munroe

_**AN- BOO-YAH! 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! YAY! *happy dance***_

_**Thank you all who are reviewing! I feel so loved! This chapter is important. It has Mackenzie really meeting Chad and talking to him. I plan to have you soon in this chapter or the next learn about what happened on **__**April 11, 1999. It will be big and play a huge role in the story.**_

_**Me: YAY!**_

_**Mackenzie: What?**_

_**Me: I OWN YOU!**_

_**Mackenzie: WHAT!**_

_**Me: Hey, let me be excited. I own you, Summer, Jessica and Cammi but not Chad.**_

_**Mackenzie: Okay… Awkward…**_

_**Me: I DON'T OWN SWAC! CAN I MAKE THAT CLEARER?**_

_**Mackenzie: NOOO!**_

_**Oh I almost forgot… I do not own any of the songs I use in this chapter or in the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mackenzie's Point Of View<strong>_

Auditions ended at 2:34 exactly. There were 12 members; 6 girls, 6 boys. Chad Dylan Cooper posted the list on the door of his office. We all knew if we were in or not but it was fun to see who else got in.

Summer and I were one of the first to see the list and were happy we knew most of the kids on the list.

_**Girls**_

_Mackenzie Rose- 12_

_Summer Rhodes- 12_

_Emilia Wetherington- 12_

_Jessica Reed- 13_

_Cammi Lee- 13_

_Sophia Vilete- 13_

_**Boys**_

_Kyle Young-12_

_Alex Johnson- 12_

_Oliver Hen- 12_

_Jessi Ken- 13_

_Adam Hope- 13_

_Victor Sea- 13_

The two of us fist bumped and headed to the door to wait for our parents ( or parent in my case).

Summer's mom arrived shortly after and I promised Summer I would call her at 6. I couldn't call her earlier cause she has dance class. There is no way I would separate her from her true love; Dancing.

I waited 10 minutes before I got a text from my mom.

To: Mackenzie

From: Mom

I have to stay late for work. Can you get a ride home?

Great, I thought. I can't call Summer cause her dance class in 30 minutes away. So not knowing what to do I sat on the steps and waited for a solution to hit me. One did hit me in the form of Chad walking out of the building to find me, all alone, sitting on the steps.

"Are you waiting for your parents?" He asked me, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head and said, "My mom has to stay at work late and couldn't pick me up."

He looked at me like I was insane. "Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Yes!" I cried excited.

He chuckled, "Let me just lock this place up,"

I nodded and we walked inside.

Inside I watched Chad go inside his office and start packing things up. That's when I heard a ding and Chad walked over to his computer. He read something, and then motioned me over. "Have you heard of Sonny Munroe?" Chad asked me, leaning in to his computer.

I nodded my head, after all everyone has heard of her.

Sonny Munroe was this amazing actress back in the late 90s. She had an awesome boyfriend (who is now sitting at his desk, eyeing his computer), and awesome job (she was on TV), and awesome friends (Tawni Hart ring a bell?). Then one day when she was about 19 she didn't show up for work. That evening she wasn't at home either. After 24 hours the police started a search. They searched for days and days but only found 1 thing…

Her yellow car in a river about 50 miles away.

Some say she was kidnapped and killed. Others think she got in a crash. Then there are some who believe this was a set up and she is alive.

The truth is no one knows…

Coming back to reality Chad looked up at me and said, "Well they think they have a new lead but they aren't announcing anything. Whatever it is it must be important." He frowned then turned his attention away from the computer. He looked me down then asked, "Did you ever take singing lessons?"

I shook my head.

"Dancing?" He tried.

"Nope. My mom is teaching me how to play the guitar though." I added quickly.

"You're really good. You do know that, right?"

I was tempted to say "Duh du jour" **[AN- That's from my fav book Cryptid Hunters. READ IT!] **Instead I said, "Thanks,"

He looked at me then said, "Now I have one thing to ask of you." He paused. "Where is your house?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What did you guys think of that? What did you think of Sonny Munroe's story? R&amp;R PLEASE!<strong>


	5. Blue Eyes

_**AN- So thank all the reviews, I am happy :D This is the first chapter that will be told from another point of view. So I shall have Chad's point of view for a bit. So this chapter will be a bit shorter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SWAC. I do own all original characters. YAY! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chad's Point Of View<strong>_

I led Mackenzie to the car, where she climbed into the front seat. I raised an eyebrow but she just shrugged and said, "My mom lets me,"

So I let her and she buckled her seat belt and I did mine and soon we were off.

"Where do you live?" She asked me.

"Near the Yo-yo Yogurt."

"Oh I know where that is! Summer and I go there all the time." She exclaimed, smiling.

"Summer… that's the girl who went after you right?"

"Yep. She's my best friend. We hang out almost all the time," She said.

_Then why didn't Mackenzie ride home with Summer? _I thought to myself.

"I couldn't ride with Summer because she has 2 hour dance class," she said, nodding.

"Oh…" I said nodding.

I looked over at her. "Tell me about yourself,"

"I was born and raised here in Sunnyside. My mom has raised me my whole life. I think my dad died before I was born or something…" She said awkwardly. "Summer moved in when I was 5 down the street and we've been friends ever since."

I nodded at that. It sounded understandable.

"Tell me about yourself," she said putting the words in my mouth, or whatever the expression is.

"Haven't you heard of me?"

"No… my mom doesn't like the whole "Hollywood' thing." She said, nodding.

"Hmmm… well I was born in this town," I admitted."Even though I tell people I was born in California. I became, well me. Famous and stuff," I said shrugging.

"That's cool!" She said, smiling.

I shook my head. "It's not that easy, you know. It's a lot of work,"

She looked down. "I guess. Oh, turn here."

I turned and soon we were right in front of her house. "This is it," she said.

I stopped the car and she got out. "Thanks for the ride," she said. "So rehearsals tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. See you then"

She waved goodbye then headed to her house and unlocked the door and went inside.

I smiled and drove away, still thinking about the new blue-eyed girl.

Wait… blue eyed?

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you guys think? Please R&amp;R<strong>_


	6. Thoughts

AN- This chapter takes place about 2 weeks after Chad gave Mackenzie a ride home. It's basically Cammi's Chad's, Mackenzie's and Summer's thoughts during the song.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY SWAC CHARACTERS OR THE SONG "SHUT UP AND KISS ME". I OWN MACKENZIE, CAMMI, AND SUMMER

_Cammi's Point Of View/ Cammi singing_

**Chad's Point Of View**

Mackenzie's Point Of View/ Mackenzie singing

_**Summer's Point Of View/ Summer singing**_

All singing/ Chorus

* * *

><p><em>You're too loud, I'm so hyper<em>_  
><em>_On paper we're a disaster__  
><em>_And I'm driving you crazy__  
><em>_It's my little game_

I looked over at Summer who was standing beside me. She gave me a smile and a thumbs up then turned her attention to Cammi who was singing the song.

_I push you, and you push back__  
><em>_Two opposites so alike that__  
><em>_Everyday's a roller coaster__  
><em>_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_**Mackenzie was so excited. I could tell because she was smiling and I saw her stick her tongue out and cross her eyes. I turned my attention back toward the song. The next part was for me.**_

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<p>

So shut up!  
>So shut up!<p>

**I watched the kids do the song and I felt the lyrics did deep. Sonny Munroe... Gone. STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! I thought to myself, frowning. I turned my attention back to the kids.**

_**I call you and you pick up**__**  
><strong>__**I tell you how much I'm in love**__**  
><strong>__**I'm laughing and you get mad**__**  
><strong>__**It's my little game**_

_**Go ahead now, admit it**__**  
><strong>__**You like your world with me in it**__**  
><strong>__**Like a record, it's broken**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over**_

_I watched Summer sing her part and her BFF Mackenzie do the dance moves. The two were just a bunch of goof balls. Did they even take it seriously? _

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<p>

**Concentrate Chad Dylan Cooper, I told myself and concentrated on Mackenzie. She was really good… Note to self figure out where she got her eye color from.**

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
><span>The riffs on my guitar<span>  
><span>The way we fight, we make up fast<span>  
><span>Oooooh yeah …<span>

_**I watched Mackenzie do her solo and she looked amazing. She did a twirl and walked over to the left end of the stage. **_

So shut up!

I looked over at the empty audience. Okay almost empty; there was Chad. Ever since he gave me a ride home he seemed more nice to me and started to try and get to know me.

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just so freakin' full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? R&amp;R<strong>


	7. What happens when it rains

**AN- So I'm going out of town for a week so no updates. Sorry. So today I will give you a cliff-hanger which I think you shall like.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY SWAC CHARACTER! BUT I OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>MACKENZIE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

When I got home from The Drama Club, 3 weeks after the try-outs, something rather interesting happened.

It was raining and Summer was at her dance class, leaving me with nothing to do. Well… almost nothing to do. I knew this day would happen so I had a backup plan.

Plan Attic.

Everyone has an attic or they should. It's a place where you find junk, something cool, and something worthless.

The attic.

Yuppers that was where I was headed. The attic. Wait, haven't I said that already?

Hmmm…

So anyway when I got up there the first thing that hit me was the smell. It smelled like rats and tears. A very odd combination, if you ask me. Pulling myself up and started to walk around. In the first 5 minutes I found a blanket, an old yearbook, and a space model. Odd.

Then it all gets interesting.

I pulled out a box and blew off the dust. On it was the words, "Memories,". Not even bothering to think about how my mom would feel if I went through her memories, I opened the box.

In there were clipping of magazine articles, some huge folders, DVDs, pictures, and some lip-gloss.

Lip-gloss?  
>I looked at the articles first which had some in different languages. I rolled my eyes and skipped it, picking up the lip-gloss. The flavor was called, "Mocho Coco Mocho,"<p>

_What? _I thought, then tossed it aside and picked up a folder.

In it were some pictures of a girl about 12 with long, curly brown hair and brown eye. I recognized her as my mom then realized something strange. That was the first picture that I've ever seen of my mom.

Most mom's show their kids their pictures when they were their ages. My mom never did that. Never, ever.

I turned my focus back to the pictures and saw one of a girl about 16 with black hair and brown eyes. I recognized her and was shocked. It was that missing girl; Sonny Munroe.

Why did my mom have that picture?

I shook my head and opened another folder. In it was a fancy certificate with my name on it. I almost ripped it, bringing it out too fast.

I held it up to my face and my body froze. I started to breath quickly and was worried I might pass out. I had to close my eyes to calm myself down.

What in the world…?

I opened my eyes and saw the certificate with the info on it.

Suddenly I piled everything in the box except the folder with the pictures and the certificate and started toward the ladder. I tossed everything down and started to climb down. My heart beating I closed the attic and ran into my room.

There I stared at it for what felt like hours but was only 5 minutes.

But to be honest, who could blame me?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Interesting, right?<strong>

**Good, please R&R!**


	8. Where Normality Ends

**AN- So this is the LAST chapter until the 29 or so. I may be able to update earlier but if I do it will be short cause I will be writing it on my Ipod Touch. This starts 3 hours after the cliff-hanger (which I will admit if you have been reading the clues will see that it's a bit obvious; I did that on purpose) ends. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SWAC! I DO OWN SUMMER, JESSICA, AND MACKENZIE (right?)**

* * *

><p>Summer's Point Of View<p>

When I got home from dance class the first thing I did was head to my room to change and check my phone for messages.

I had an email from my cousin, a text from Jessica, and a voicemail from Mackenzie. I checked Mackenzie's voicemail first, wondering why she called.

"Hey Summer!" I heard. "So I was wondering if you want to spend the night at my house? We can, um... I gotta tell you something big! Call me back pronto!"

I blinked. Why did she act so panicked. I only heard her that way once and it was when she was 7 and convinced Santa missed her house.

I hurried downstairs and asked my mom if I could spend the night at Mackenzie's house. She said yes ( of course) and I was soon calling Mackenzie back.

"Hello?" she answered her phone, unsure for some reason.

"Summer her! My mom said I can spend the night at your house tonight!"

"Really? Yes! Come over, like, now!" she demanded so I went with it and packed my bag.

On the way over to her house I wondered what it was that was setting her on the edge. I've known her for so long and this wasn't normal for her.

When I reached her house, her mom answered the door and looked at me, smiling.

"Mackenzie's in her room," she said then her smile fail. "Do you know what's up with her? Ever since I got home she hasn't come out of her room. Did something happen at rehearsal?"

I shook my head and excused to her room.

When I got into her room, the first thing I saw was Mackenzie laying on her bed, frowning. I sat my stuff on the floor, raised my eyebrows, and asked, " Whats wrong?"

She looked at me and pointed to a folder on her desk. I walked over and picked it up. She then said " Open it and no screaming. This is serious chizz!"

Doing what she said I opened it up.

Inside was Mackenzie's birth certificate. It didn't seem like a big deal until I read it.

In big letters was the name "Mackenzie Ally Rose Munroe,"

Under it said her parent's names. For her mom it said, "Allison 'Sonny' Hattie Munroe,"

For her dad it said, "Chad Dylan Goldfarb Cooper"

No way!

I looked at her and she nodded. "I was in the attic, almost dying of boredom when I found that."

From that moment on questions were asked and secrets were kept. That's where normality ends, and reality begins.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Please review and I also have a question for you.<strong>

**Should I make a little series out of this? Please answer this question in the poll on my profile and if you have title suggestions please send me a PM.**

**Thanks!**


	9. The News, McDonalds and The Truth

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry I didn't update earlier; I had no asess to a computer but the whole time i had my ipod so I could write. The grammer might be bad but I did write it on my iPod.**_

_**This chapter is to all my fans but . I saw your review right before I left for my trip and it made me feel so happy. Thank you so much!**_

_**Enjoy! More will be coming. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mackenzie's Point Of View<strong>_

Summer was completely shocked, but like me she kinda saw it coming. The fact I don't know anything about my dad, any other family members, and friends from my "moms" past.

One question remained though.

Was Ally Rose really Allison Munroe? Or a crazy person who stole me and killed my mom?

Okay fine that was two questions, not one.

That night were didn't mentioned it in case Ally Rose (that is what I shall call my mom until I can prove she is really my mom) was listening. I didn't want to be killed in my sleep.

The next day we acted like we normally did and forgot all about it until Ally Rose dropped us off at The Drama Club rehearsals.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Summer whispered-shout to me as we stood outside the building.

"Let me think. Oh I got it; we act!" I said, sarcastically.

"In case you forgot I can't act!" she pointed out.

"But you can act," I replied, nodding.

"What's the difference?"

"Everything"

_**THEDRAMACLUB**_

Inside Chad broke the news.

"Our first performance will be this Friday night."

Outcries of "But we aren't good" and "Thats it three days!" and "What?" were heard around the room.

"Quiet!" Chad scolded. "You guys are amazing. You have at least 10 songs down in about a month. That's amazing. You can do it. This is open to the public and I think they will enjoy it. It won't be too long, about an hour and a half, but good enough for me. You guys can do it!"

Great, I thought. Just great.

_**THEDRAMACLUB**_

When I got home I saw Ally Rose in the kitchen, looking upset. In her hand was my birth certificate.

Crap.

"Can we talk?" she asked, looking at me.

"No," I said stubbornly and ran out the door.

I ran down the street but stopped when I heard my name.

"Mackenzie?" Chad stopped by the sidewalk and looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me then said "McDonalds?"

I nodded then got it the car.

Chad drove to the McDonalds where the two of us ended up sitting and drinking smoothies. Didn't really talk; I was still upset with my mom. I mean really? You could have told me then I would at least have an excuse to say you're crazy!

I sighed and looked at Chad. It was still hard to believe I was related to him. I had to be! My birth certificate said so!

Grrrrr...

"What happened?" He asked, looking concerned.

"My mom didn't tell me something important." I said, frowning. "And I just found out the hard way,"

He looked at me then said, "Whatever it is it can't be that bad,"

"Yes it is,"

"Bad is finding out your castrate tried to kill you, your girlfriend, and her weird friends," he said.

I laughed. I'm sorry but that was funny. But I noticed his expression seemed a bit sad.

Gah! I want to tell him but I can't! Grrrrr...

He looked at me and judging by his face I probably looked mad. Very mad. Cause I was. Stupid Ally Rose!

I looked at him. "It's nothing. Can you drive me home?"

_**THEDRAMACLUB**_

When I got home Ally Rose ran down the stairs, looking upset.

"Thank god your okay! I was about to call the cops!"

"Then I would show them my birth certificate and have you arrested for kidnaping!" I yelled.

"I never kidnapped anyone. You are my daughter," she said calmly.

"The explain." I ordered.

She sighed. "12 years ago I found out I was pregnant with you. At first I was excited but then I started to think about what might happen. I was scared I was too young, too naïve, and in the spotlight too much. I figured I would lose my job cause how is a children's show suppose to explain to parents that one of their actors is 20 and pregnant. My friends wouldn't understand either and I didn't know how Chad would react. I thought about taking time off to give birth to you then I realized I couldn't do that. I wad running out of time, soon people would find out. I panicked and faked myself getting kidnapped. It was stupid and I wish I just sucked it up but I didn't."

"Even though it's been 12 years I still feel horrible. I didn't even tell my own sister! I didn't even tell my mom goodbye,"

It was then I realized a few things. I figured out that every minute thinking she was stupid, cruel, and mean for doing this were minutes spent thinking the wrong things. I also realized it was all one persons fault.

Mine.

If I was never born none of that ever would have happened. I couldn't believe it. My fault. I felt horrible about something I had no control over.

So then for the second time in one day I left my mom where she was standing and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Sorry for not updating. I was on vacation.<p>

R&R

Also here's an update on the squel-

Title- Shut Up And Lie


	10. It All Begins Here

_**AN/ So what did you guys think of the last chapter? Because I was gone for a week I got a lot done from typing on my iPod. I am also almost finish. I have about a chapter or two left to write.**_

_**So that brings me to something...**_

_**I will start posting short trailers of the next story; "Shut Up And Lie" when I get 30 reviews for "The Drama Club". Shut Up And Lie (S.U.A.L) will be the second in the "Mackenzie" series. I have an open mind to writing a 3-6 stories series. I have plans for them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review cause it will get you closer to a short trailer!**_

_**Plus it makes me feel happy :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER-**_

_**Shoot I forgot about this. :( Well I don't own any SWAC characters but I own all original characters!**_

_**YAY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammi's Point Of View<strong>

Finally! My turn to tell my side of the story. Yes!

... I mean this is fine. Just fine.

It happened Monday afternoon about an hour after rehearsals when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Jessica I went Dow stirs and opened it.

Standing on the front porch was a depressed looking Mackenzie Rose.

My first thought? Slam the door in her face. But I never got a chance too because my mom came to the door.

"Mackenzie! How are you? How's your mom?" My mom asked, excited. She and Mackenzie's mom use to work together and are good friends.

"We're doing fine," she said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Well come in!" My mom invited Mackenzie in, much to my dismay.

The three of us walked into the kitchen where we all sat down.

"What brings you by?" my mom asked.

Yeah, what does bring you by?

"Chad called me. He told me to tell you there's been a change in... Costumes."

I looked at her. "Okay. Well then come upstairs to my room and you can tell me everything." I got up and Mackenzie followed.

We went up the stairs and I could tell she was feeling awkward.

Well I do too!

When we reached my room I sat down on my bed and said, "Why did you really come here?"

"Cause I'm mad at my mom and I don't want to be in the same house as her. I would go to Summer but my mom would check there. I know where you live cause we use to carpool together. Remember?"

"Duh," I said. "So are you gonna like spend the night or something?"

"Nah just wanted a place to hid for a few minutes till I cooled off. In fact," she looked at my clock. "I should head home. It took me time to get here so it will take time to get back."

She looked at me. "Thanks. If you ever need a favor just come to me."

I nodded. "Will do," I followed her down the stairs and we were soon at the front door. "Bye Mackenzie."

"Later Cammi. And thanks,"

"Don't mention it."

"Will do," And then she headed down the road, vanishing from my view.

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's Point Of View<strong>

When I got home the first thing I saw was a note on the door.

"Upstairs in my room. Talk tomorrow.

-Mom"

I sighed, full of disappointment and relief. I was relief because I didn't have to talk to me mom and disappointed because I wanted to know the full story.

Climbing up the stairs to my room, I walked by my mom's room. Then I heard something I never heard before.

Crying.

More importantly my mom crying. She has never cried in the past 12 years. Not even when she found out our gerbil died. Not after I graduated for 6th grade.

Whatever happened 12 years ago must have been bad.

Very bad.

With that thought in my mind I snuck into my room, put on my PJ's and climbed into bed.

THEDRAMACLUB

I feel asleep quickly but my dreams were filled with dancing, pudding, and Chad Dylan Cooper. We now had 2 days until our performance and I was nerves.

But if anyone asks Mackenzie Rose does not get nervous.

I got dressed, and joined my mom at the breakfast table. She had her brown hair pulled back and looked nervous.

"Are you ever gonna tell him?"

"Maybe... Probably not,"

I looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"Because I will never see him again,"

That's when a plan formed in my mind. I forgot she didn't know Chad was the director for "The Drama Club" if I could keep it that way I could set then up together at the big performance.

But was it worth it?

I could get separated from my mom, forced to live with people in don't know, or living with the fact I just messed up my moms life.

But I see how sad he is when someone mentions her, or when we sing a love song. He looks horribly depressed. I had to save him from that. Even though I'm 12 I know what happens when people get too sad.

At that moment I decided that I had to do something.

Operation... Operation, uhh, Channy was underway.

Hmm where have I heard "Channy" before?

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Remember: REVIEW!<strong>_

_**PEACE OUT!**_


	11. Ready or Not

**I found this chapter on my computer and I realized "Oh no! They don't understand who Kyle is!" Kyle is very important in "Shut Up And Lie" So here is this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's Point Of View<strong>

The next to days were crazy. We rehearsed nonstop, I didn't talk much to my mom, and Summer and I spent far too much time looking up Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll admit it, he was kinda cute when he was my age and older, but because he's my dad I can't think that. Summer on the other hand...

"Mackenzie! Your dad is hot!" she announced.

I shot her a glare and she replied, "What? 12 year olds can say hot. It's not against the law. But I see your point. Also look at his eyes,"

"Stop crushing on my dad!" I shouted, glad to be home alone.

"No it's just, you two have the same color eyes. "

"Oh, that's different."

That's basically how it went. Argue, agree, argue. Oh and we also had to plan outfits, buy make-up, and stop my mom from finding out Chad was my director.

Busy two days don't ya think?

But it all paid off. It was finally the night of the performance and we were all so excited.

But that also mention plan Channy (Which I found is what they called my parents whn they were dating) had to start. That ment having someone else introduce the Drama Club. And I knew just the person.

"Jessics I need a favor,"

"Then I'm at your service. What do you need?"

"I need you to distract Chad for about 5-10 minutes,"

"Sure. " She said, putting on some lip-gloss, then getting up. She strolled around backstage before tripping over her two feet. She hit the ground and started to sniff.

Everyone, including me and Summer, hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked. Jessica responded by starting to cry and pointed to her ankle.

He looked at his ankle then looked at us. "Can you introduce us?" he asked Cammi.

She nodded then headed off. Summer and I exchanged glances. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"What now?" I asked, upset. If my mom found out who my director was she would be out of here with me and Summer dragged behind.

"I don't know but we can't let Cammi introduce Chad!"

At that point it was too late. Cammi was already out on the stage and was about to introduce us.

"I would like the thank our drama teacher and director Mr.-" Suddenly there was the sound of music blaring through the speakers drowning Cammi out.

Summer and I smiled, but unsure what was going to happen next.

Cammi who was annoyed left the stage, never introducing Chad.

Suddey from above us a boy our age with shaggy brown hair and green eyes landed in-between us.

"I suppose you should thank me. I'm Kyle." Kyle said, smiling.

"Mackenzie," I said as Summer introduced herself.

"Wait a minute, how did you know we wanted Cammi not to be heard?" I questioned.

He blushed. "I sorta overheard you two talking. So what's this big secret?"

"In your dreams sound boy,"

"Hey! That's Mr. Sound Boy to you and I am performing." That's when his mouth widen. "Which we should be doing NOW!"

The three of us exchanged glances and ran to where everyone was positioned. We got on the stage and I felt a smile escape when the curtain rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Reviews? Check out "Shut Up And Lie"!<strong>


	12. Watch Me

_**AN- So I only have 26 reviews. Guess you will have to wait. :( **_

_**REMEMBER-**_

_**I will start posting short trailers of the next story; "Shut Up And Lie" when I get 30 reviews for "The Drama Club". Shut Up And Lie (S.U.A.L) will be the second in the "Mackenzie" series. I have an open mind to writing a 3-6 stories series. I have plans for them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review cause it will get you closer to a short trailer!**_

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Shoot I forgot about this. :( Well I don't own any SWAC characters but I own all original characters!**_

_**YAY!**_

* * *

><p>The performances started with each person (or pair for Summer, and I) doing their songs. Then we would move on to the group performances.<p>

We were the 3rd group to perform.

I walked up to the mic and said, "I'm Mackenzie, this is Summer and we are going to perform Watch Me"

I sat the mic back in its holder and we got in position.

(AN/ **MACKENZIE SINGING**

_Summer_

Both)

**I Don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,  
>i don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet<strong>

_just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove_  
><strong>i'm just being me,<strong>**watch me****do me**

_i don't need no magazine to tell me who to be  
>i don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi<em>

**just keep the camera flashin, to try to catch this action  
><strong>i'm just being me, watch me do me, me, me, me

_light up the__floor__  
>play me one more<em>  
><strong>let me hear that<br>**_click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate  
><em>hear the room rock  
><em>light up the<em>_floor  
>just like before<em>  
><strong>let me hear that<br>**_please stop from the__boombox__  
>makin' us stop<em>  
><span>feel the room rock<span>

_i'm doing what i wanna do  
>and i won't stop until i can't move<em>  
><span>i'm just being me,<span>watch medo me, me, me  
><strong>watch me<strong>**do me, me, me**  
><em>(watch me<em>_watch me)_

**i don't need no****music****when i wanna sing a****song**  
><strong>i don't need miss popular to know what's right or wrong<strong>

**i'm busy burnin' the****track**,

_not holding anything back_  
><strong>i'm just being me,<strong>**watch me****do me, me, me, me**

_light up the__floor  
>play me one more<em>  
><strong>let me hear that<strong>  
><em>click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate<em>  
><span>hear the room rock<span>  
><em>light up the<em>_floor  
>just like before<em>  
><strong>let me hear that<strong>  
><em>please stop from the<em>_boombox  
>makin' us stop<br>_**feel the room rock**

_i'm doing what i want to do  
>and i won't stop until i can't move<br>_**i'm just being me,****watch me****do me**

**i'm ready, i'm, i'm ready to go  
><strong>_let, let it, let, let, let it explode  
><em>**i'm ready, i'm, i'm ready to go, to go, to go**

_light up the__floor  
>play me one more<br>_**let me hear that**  
>click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate<br>**hear the room rock  
><strong>_light up the__floor  
>just like before<br>_**let me hear that**  
><em>please stop from the<em>_boombox  
>makin' us stop<em>  
>stop<p>

_i'm doing what i wanna do  
>and i won't stop until i can't move<br>_**i'm just being me,****watch me****do me**  
><em>(me, me)<em>  
><strong>watch me<strong>**do me**  
><em>(me, me)<em>  
><strong>watch me,<strong>**watch me**

When we finished we bowed and then exit the stage, ready for our plan to take action.

The plan was simple but nerve-wracking. I could feel my stomach doing cartwheels.

But it would be worth it.

Right?


	13. Sonny?

_**AN/ YES! 30 REVIEWS! Well you guys are gonna get a trailer! Here it is-**_

_What happens when you add one girl with a secret..._

_"How on earth am I going to live my life as Mackenzie: the daughter of Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

_One girl with a crush plus one mistake..._

_"I can't believe you did that!"_

_"What was I suppose to do?"_

_"Keep your mouth zipped!"_

_Two fighting girls..._

_"I can't believe you did that. No I can,"_

_"Jessica I'm sorry,"_

_"No you're not!"_

_Two celebs faced with a challenge..._

_"How do you tell the world Sonny Munroe isn't dead?"_

_"You don't..."_

_"Really?"_

_And some surprise guests..._

_"How come no one told me?"_

_"This is not possible!"_

_"But it is,"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_This all happens in..._

_Shut Up and Lie._

_Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you._

**_Now to the story..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mackenzie's Point Of View<strong>_

The plan was perfect… okay fine it wasn't. But it was the best we could do on such a short notice.

It was simple. I would find Chad, figure out how on earth to explain everything to him then get out of the building.

So, yeah, not so simple for me.

Summer on the other hand was just making sure my mom didn't go anywhere.

Easy.

Why didn't I have the job?

_**~THEDRAMACLUB~**_

I snuck down the hallway, passing a girl about 24 with long auburn hair. She looked at me and smiled. It was strange because I know most of the people, probably all of the people, in my town. I ignored it and made my way to his dressing room. Everyone (except Summer and I who shared one) got their own including Chad. Why he got one I don't know.

Maybe because he's in charge. Oh well.

When I walked in he was brushing his hair.

"Uh… hi?" I said, stepping in.

He turned around and looked at me. "Hey,"

I then heard steps going down the hall behind me but ignored it. "I gotta-"

Suddenly two people came in. Summer, who's hair was pulled in a pont-tale and was sweating.

The other person was about 30 with brown hair, and was ahead of Summer. I recognized her but I almost wish I didn't.

My mom.

Sonny Munroe.

This was gonna be good.

_**~THEDRAMACLUB~**_

Summer and I sat on the floor behind them and gave each other-glances.

"So… who are you?" Chad asked glaring at my mom.

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

My mom just looked at him and then turned to us. I shrugged.

"It's just so funny!"

"Its me, Sonny," my mom said.

"I don't believe you," Chad said dryly.

Summer looked and me and whispered. "I wouldn't,"

"Fine. I know that you watched Pauly The Panda when you were a kid,"

Chad blushed and I gave Summer a,"What?" look. She replied with a,"LOL" look. I giggled.

"I know that you also thought that I ditched you because you took advice from Nico and Grady. You then went to Pauly, which was me dressed in that costume, for advice."

I could feel a smile cross my face and tried not to laugh. Let me tell you the truth; It was very hard.

"Then we went to get Hank to go get him to take his job back and you dressed like a hotdog."

"Why?" I asked, interrupting my mom.

She looked at me. "I don't really know…"

I raised my eyebrows then turned to Summer and shook my head.

Chad who was silent the whole time just looked at my mom. "Sonny?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know its a little short but I just wnated to leave it on that note. I hope you enjoyed it!<em>**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_ALSO! I MADE A VIDEO TRAILER FOR "The Drama Club" Its not that good but I wanted to make one anyway. The link is in my profile so check it out!_**


	14. The Truth and Missy

_**AN/ Thank you all who reviewed. Just to let you know I will not update on Sunday because I will be out of town. So I will try to update before then. Also I am starting school Tuesday so I won't always be able to update as often.**_

_**Sorry.**_

**_This chapter will have two parts; One in Chad's P.O.V and one from 3rd person._**

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Shoot I forgot about this. :( Well I don't own any SWAC characters but I own all original characters!**_

_**YAY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chad's Point Of View<strong>_

What? This doesn't make any sense!

I looked at Sonny who was smiling very nervously. Mackenzie and Summer (no idea why they were listening to this) were giggling the whole time but now they were silent. Everyone was looking at me for a response.

I didn't have one.

I wanted to yell at her, make her feel my pain, yet if I did that I would lose her forever.

I wasn't going to let that happen again.

I walked backwards and sat slowly in a chair.

"What? How? Why?"

Mackenzie and Summer looked at each other and Sonny looked nervous.

"Its… its…"

Mackenzie looked around and at Summer.

"Uhh… Bye?" The two got up and ran toward the door.

"Mackenzie… Summer," Sonny said turning to them.

The two tween shared a glare then Summer said, "Come on,"

Suddenly Mackenzie eyes widen and whispered something to Summer.

"EWWWW! Okay we are out of here," The two ran out the door, no doubt probably telling people everything.

I looked at Sonny. "You know they are going to tell everyone."

"Nah. They won't,"

I raised my eyebrow.

"They won't," she said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes then looked at her. She was smiling.

"Same old Chad,"

"I'm not that old!"

This time she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Really,"

We looked at each other in the eyes and then I started to laugh. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's like we are teens again," I commented.

"True…"

I paused. "Why did you do all this?"

She looked down. "I will tell you but you have to promise me something."

"Anything,"

"You will not get mad at her."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but you have to promise,"

"Okay. I won't get mad at her. Whoever 'her' is,"

"Okay," she took a breath in, "I kinda made myself go missing because… ummm…" Suddenly she sat down and held her hands to her face and started to cry.

I sat down next to her. "What is it?"

She was about to say something when the door open and Mackenzie ran in.

"I…thought you might need this," she said panting. Sonny looked up and I looked at Mackenzie. In her hand was a manila folder.

"What's that?"

"A folder," she responded, a bit annoyed.

"What's in it?"

She didn't respond, just handed it to Sonny.

"Good luck! I'll come back later!" then she turned to me and held her hands in the air and cried, "I'm innocent!"

Then she turned and ran.

When I heard the door close and I asked Sonny, "What's in there?"

She looked up at me and handed it to me, and said, "Open it,"

I opened it and saw many things in there. Pictures, paper, and a certificate. I picked up the picture first but Sonny said, "The certificate"

I picked it up. I read it once and I read it twice. Then I looked at Sonny.

"Is this why?"

"Yes,"

I could feel myself falling. I was excited, upset, mad, and the last thing was something I hadn't felt in such a long time.

It.

Was.

Love.

Yes, love.

That's when I stood up and held my hand out for her. She studied it then took it. I pulled her up to me, and then did something I haven't done in years.

I kissed her.

It was amazing. I could feel the sparks and when it was finish she had the biggest smile on her face.

So I leaned in.

"Hey- !"

I heard a scream and turned around. Mackenzie was standing there looking digusted. Sonny and I looked at each other and laughed. Simply laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN So this next part is a little too short to be its own chapter but its very important to the story. Its in 3rd person and the final part for "The Drama Club" I hope you enjoy it."**_

* * *

><p><strong>That Night...<strong>

**3rd Person**

A young women, about 23 or 24, walked into The Drama Club building. She had long auburn hair and was hiding her face under the shadow of the building. She walked steady but anyone could tell she was nervous.

Entering the building she walked through the chairs where people sat only hours ago watching the performance. She was one of them, there for support of her friend. She left before it ended but she could tell by the flower leaves it went good.

A smile appeared on her face, which was now much more see-able. She had tan skin, with lots of freckles.

She sighed, thinking back to when she was younger. She closed her eyes, trying to let the memories leave.

She continued but stopped when she found the lit office. She crept forward then started to open the door.

When she opened it all the way she saw TV's Chad Dylan Cooper on the floor, under a women about 31.

The young women watched the two look up at her.

"What is going on?" The young women asked.

The two sat up and the young women froze.

"What…" She backed up and hit the wall. "What… How long?"

"Listen," Chad said walking over to her. The young women, lets call her Missy for now, looked upset. When he got close to her she slapped him in the face.

Chad backed up and the other women started toward Missy.

"Listen…"

"No," Missy whispered then got her voice. "No. No. NO!"

The women backed up.

"I will not listen! I will NEVER listen!"

She stepped forward, about a foot from the other women.

"Why should I? Why?"

She turned around but before she left she said 3 words that would change her life.

"I. HATE. YOU!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OHH! Clify! So the women's name is NOT Missy. I need to call her something but I didn't want to use it cause you won't find out who it is for a bit.<strong>_

_**I hope you like it! Now "The Drama Club," goes from "In-Progress" to "Completed,"**_

_**YAY!**_

**_I hope you enjoyed "The Drama Club"_**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_~Pussycat101_**


End file.
